Five Nights At Androids
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: I'm the new nightguard at the pizzeria. Follow me on my adventure of screams, some cursing, and spooks. Enjoy! Rated T! I also need a cover image; if you could help me by making one and send it to my email at that would be appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Just thought I might make a crossover of Five Nights At Freddy's and Dragon Ball Z. In this one there will be 7 chapters to go with each night. Also in this, I am the nightguard. Vegeta is Freddy, Gohan is Bonnie, Goku is Chica, Krillin is Foxy, and Bulma is the voicemail. Gohan, Krillin, and Goku are the nice ones during the night, obviously. I hope you enjoy! I got this idea while I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on my phone, so hope you like this! If you do, review, fave, and follow! Let's get this chapter going. This is all going to be my pov._**

 ** _Night 1_**

I finally got moved from day to night shift! I decided to change shifts because, well, the Androids creep me out during the day. And plus the night shift gives more pay then the day shift. It's now 10 pm, I guess I should call my friend Aym.

Convo: (Me: Regular, Aym: Italics)

"Hey Aym, it's me."

" _Oh hey Caitie, heard you got the night shift._ "

"Yeah, it's only 10 and my shift starts at 12."

" _Really? Cause my clock says it's 11:50._ "

"Really? Oh crap, thanks Aym for the talk, gotta go!"

" _See ya! Be careful._ "

"Yeah yeah, bye." I hung up and ran to my new office, the clock rang 12 am. Just on time. Too bad I can't close the doors yet, it's cold. The voicemail rang, making me jump.

" _Hello, hello hello? Uh, so you got the night shift? Just to be clear, those Androids aren't that nice. Well, except for Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. They used to be my friends but Dr. Gero turned them into Androids and made that place. Anyways, back on topic._ " The lady on the phone says.

"Wow I feel bad for her." I said to myself.

" _You have to make it seven nights. And if your battery runs out and get caught by Vegeta... Let's leave it at that. The others wouldn't stop him, and if he gets in, hide. I actually was the nightguard before you, but I quit because, I didn't want to lose my head to Vegeta. I mean, he was my husband, but now that he's an Android he just doesn't care anymore. Anyways. Don't feel bad for me, I'm actually probably happy now. He was pretty rude. Ha, but don't let me keep you waiting. Now, if you make it tonight, you go to the next shift, Night 2. Hope you make it through! If you do, come by Capsule Corp and then tell me how your night went. Oh, my name's Bulma. I'll be seeing you tomorrow!_ " The voicemail stopped. Man, I feel bad for this Bulma lady. I think if I do make it, I'll go talk to her. Maybe meet her friends that aren't Androids. Heh, I guess I should check the time. 3:00, wow she sure does talk a lot. I don't blame her. I got the tablet out and almost spit out my Pepsi. All three; Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan are gone. I gulped and checked the cameras. I smiled when I saw Gohan wave. He looks like an innocent kid. I then looked for Goku. I then heard a blast coming from the stage area. I gulped and put the camera on Cam 02. There Goku and Vegeta were fighting. I chuckled at them, the way they acted. I closed the tablet and looked around the office. There was a red staff, kind of like a long one. I grabbed it and tossed it in the air. Another blast -really close by- shook the ground, making me jump and hide under the desk. I peeked my head out to make sure it was safe, and it was. I sighed and checked the time; 5:00 am. Good, only one more hour. God dang those Androids sure are loud, except for Gohan, that cutie. I checked the cameras, and then my battery. My battery was 10%, causing me to hyperventilate.

"Come on Caitie don't freak out, don't freak out- Yes!" I cheered happily as it rang 6 am.

"Haha! Fuck you Vegeta, fu-u-u-uck you!" I said, then grabbed my bag and ran out of the office, looking for my key in the process. I found it and ran towards the door. Sure Vegeta might get me back for what I said but I don't flipping care! Woo, first shift done. I think I might go visit this Capsule Corp place and talk to Bulma about my night, get some things off of my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Night 2**_

 _ **Note: Screaming is involved, so cover your ears! (even though you can't hear it)**_

It felt really good to talk to that Bulma lady. We got to know each other, and we became friends. I walked into the pizzeria and a shiver went down my spine. 13 and working at a pizzeria crap at night who does that?! Well, I do... Anyways, it's only 8 so I thought I'd come early so I'd have some time to watch YouTube. Yeah, I like YouTube. Especially gaming. And especially SkyDoesMinecraft **_(yeah that's right! you go Adam_ _!)_** and his friends at the offices. I got my phone out and plugged in my headphones. I watched his new video which was him and JinBop reading SkyBop. I snickered and continued to watch it until the clock rang 12 am. I sighed and put my headphones around my neck and put my phone in my purse. I checked the first camera and screamed, Vegeta was m-missing!

"Okay Caitie calm down, he c-could be-" I stopped talking to myself when footsteps coming towards my office were heard. I screamed and shut the left door. I hid under the desk and looked out the window. No-one there on the left, now check the ri-ight- Oh my god he's here! I screamed and hid under the desk.

"God how I love to hear screams." Vegeta said. I whimpered while shaking. No, I can't be dead! I have a life to live! The desk chair moved and I screamed, but was stopped when a hand went over my mouth and pulled me out from under the desk.

"But, they do get tiring sometimes." He said with a smirk. I whimpered and tears brimmed my eyes. I bit his hand and he dropped me to the ground.

"Ow, you little twerp!" He yelled as I crawled back under the desk. He grabbed my foot and lifted me out from under, making me face him. Blood rushed to my head. I felt dizzy but I was dropped again. It was from a blast that hit Vegeta.

"You little bastard. Helping out a _human_." Vegeta says, saying human like it meant nothing to him.

"You need to stop this Vegeta!" A little boys voice echoed through the room. A dark chuckle echoed through it as well. I crawled under the desk and lifted my knees to my chest silently crying. Duh I was scared, but I'm only 13!

"And why should I? Killing people is _fun_." He said, saying fun menacingly. I heard blasts from outside of the desk and I took a look, they were fighting. I shakily sighed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, plugging in my headphones and watching the rest of the SkyBop video. It calmed me down a little bit, so I decided to go to AviatorGaming's new video. After that video I watched some Bajancandian, Minecraftuniverse, and JeromeASF. The clock rang 6 am and I sighed, climbing out from under the desk. I was about to walk out when I was pulled by the back of my shirt. I was turned around and was faced of the rock color of Vegeta's eyes.

"I _will_ see you tomorrow, _human_." Vegeta said and let me go. I saw Gohan and when Vegeta went out I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said, and Gohan nodded. We both walked out together and we parted ways. I unlocked the door and went to go talk to Bulma again.


End file.
